ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dumped World
When Kiva regained her senses, she suddenly sees her home dumped by garbage, with only a few citizens scouting it. Kiva: *quietly* What the heck? (Seems like this is not fun...) ???: Stop right there, Android!!! - Kiva quickly turned around and finds Talwyn, who is gotten older and has a scar on her leg. Kiva: Talwyn... Talwyn: How do you know my name? Kiva: Well, um... That was a lucky guess... (Maybe if I quietly retreat, she won't blast me into pieces) - Kiva steps back, but she doesn't see a rock behind her. Because of her safety, she trips and hurts her arm. Kiva: (Great... A few seconds here and I started to get hurt..) Talwyn: Blood? Kiva... It is you! - Talwyn used her chi technique to heal her arm, which surprised Kiva. Kiva: Wow... Talwyn: I thought you are gone too... Kiva: Huh? What do you mean?? Talwyn: You didn't know..? ...I see. You're not from around here, are you? Kiva: Yes, I'm not from around here. - Talwyn get Kiva back up and started to talk. Talwyn: I understand. So, that's the machine you came in to get here.. Trunks has a model just like this.. Kiva: Trunks? He's here?? Talwyn: Yes, along with Gohan and the other survivors. Kiva: Survivors?? What just happened to Earth? Talwyn: It's best to show you to them. - During their walk to the hideout, Talwyn became honest when she told her. Talwyn: Ten years ago, we were attacked.. Kiva: What?? By who??? Talwyn: Omega Shenron: The most powerful opponent we ever faced.. We destroyed him to avoid a major conflict on Earth, but the cost was too high.. Kiva: Gosh, that's awful... Talwyn: Yeah... Even Terra didn't make it.. I'm sorry... Kiva: It's okay. Talwyn: You may leave if you wish... Kiva: No. - The two suddenly stopped, much to Talwyn's shock. Talwyn: What? Kiva: I'm not leaving. Talwyn: The other survivors will go crazy if they see you. They saw you dead from the attack! Kiva: I know, but I want to help you. Talwyn: Is...that the reason why you came? Kiva: Yes. ???: She's telling the truth. - Suddenly, the voice reveals to be Gohan, who flew into the scene. Talwyn: You think so, Gohan? Gohan: Yes. She can lead us to AXIOM. Kiva: Axiom?? What's that??? Gohan: A space cruiser that left Earth many years ago, because of the planet under quarantine. Kiva: I guess that explains the garbage.. Talwyn: That's right. Even the robots have died out, except one. Kiva: Only one robot? Talwyn: It's name is Wall-E. Its doing trash duty right now, but you might be surprised to see what it does after work. Kiva: Well, that I got to see. Gohan: But, leaving this machine here is too dangerous. Kiva: I know. How are we supposed to move this? ???: Leave it to me. - Trunks, who grew up into a teenager, flew down and confronted Kiva. Kiva: Trunks??? Is that you? Trunks: Yeah, I'm surprised that you remember me. Kiva: Of course I know you. Anyway, can you move this time machine for me? Trunks: Sure, just a Capsule should do it. Kiva: Alright, I should step back then. - Trunks threw a Capsule into the machine and it transform into an unlabeled Capsule. Trunks: Make sure you hold onto it. It maybe the key to get you back. Kiva: Uh, okay? Trunks: You didn't know how to use it??? Kiva: No, I don't. Trunks: Oh.. Gohan: Please, come with me. I need your help. Kiva: Alright, Gohan. - The group walked towards a new location. During that time, Gohan goes over his expectations to Kiva. Gohan: I've been studying about your arrival, Kiva. Kiva: Really? Gohan: Yeah. Bulma's the smart one. I think a warrior like you can help us. Kiva: Well, you want to go to Axiom, right? Gohan: Yes. We thought that a ship has sent scouts to look for something important. Kiva: Gosh... Talwyn: Since the entire planet is dumped, our sources picked up a sign of life planted somewhere. Kiva: Really? Talwyn: Yeah, but the problem is, it is nowhere to be seen with all of the garbage around here. Kiva: Well, should we start looking? Gohan: No. It's almost nightfall. Kiva: Oh, alright. Trunks: But where is Kiva going to sleep at? Gohan: At Wall-E's place. I'm sure it won't mind visitors. Kiva: Okay, just as long as it have a pillow and a blanket. Gohan: We can ask them for that. - The gang finally arrived at Wall-E's home. When she sees the other members changed from the attack, she knew her heart is going to be tested for the better or for the worse. Category:Scenes